star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Breg
Breg was a Ithorian male starfighter pilot who served in the Rebel Alliance during the First Galactic Civil War against the Galactic Empire. While on a reconnaissance mission during the early years of the war, Breg crash-landed on Kalist VI, where he was imprisoned in the planet's Imperial labor colony, though his captors were unaware of his Rebel affiliation. While on the planet, Breg befriended a fellow inmate, the idealistic seventeen-year-old Dak Ralter, and together the two planned their escape from the labor colony. Wearing stolen uniforms, they boarded and planned to hijack an Imperial Prison Barge, but a stormtrooper shot Breg before the two fugitives could lift off. Although mortally wounded, Breg helped guide the inexperienced Ralter through takeoff and their jump into hyperspace, bound for the Rebel base on the planet Tierfon. Breg passed away shortly after Ralter improvised a crash-landing on Tierfon, but Ralter would remember him fondly, later replying that he had a good teacher when asked of his own natural piloting and gunnery abilities. Biography A male Ithorian from the world of Ithor, Breg was born sometime in the year 18 BBY, a year after inauguration of the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY.The Essential Atlas After the formation of the Rebel Alliance in 2 BBY, Breg joined the resistance and became a starfighter pilot in the Rebel Air Force during the First Galactic Civil War. Before the Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY, Breg crash-landed on the planet Kalist VI during a reconnaissance mission. Although Breg was captured by the Empire and imprisoned in the planet's labor colony, but his Rebel affiliations remained safely concealed. Otherwise, he would have faced an Imperial interrogation droid, or worse. While at the labor camp, Breg made quick friends with another prisoner slightly younger than he, the seventeen-year-old Dak Ralter. The son of political prisoners, Ralter had been born into captivity on Kalist VI. Breg was a free spirit and made quite a mark on the impressionable Ralter, telling him of a life of freedom that existed beyond the transparisteel dome of the prison. Together they planned their escape from the complex. The two young men planned to steal an Imperial prison barge and blast away from the planet. They first shorted out the camp's inner and outer power fences, and managed to make it past the prison sentries. Stealing two slightly-used guard uniforms, they gained access to the camp's landing area with relative ease. They then triggered a reactor alarm and staged a prearranged power outage in order to board the barge. Before they could lift off, however, a stormtrooper became aware of what was happening and boarded the ship in pursuit. The stormtrooper shot Breg before Ralter could react. Although Ralter shot and killed the trooper in return, but Breg was badly wounded. With Breg lying immobile and dying on the barge's cockpit floor, the piloting duties fell to Ralter, who had no experience with any technology more sophisticated than a laser drill. Only able to speak, Breg talked Ralter through the takeoff sequence as they departed from their Imperial captivity. Fortunately for the two youths, Ralter displayed a natural affinity for piloting, and, under Breg's tutelage, they soon entered hyperspace en route for the Rebel base on the planet Tierfon. By the time the two escapees reached their destination, Breg's condition had worsened considerably. He died shortly after Ralter miraculously managed to land the stolen barge on Tierfon's surface. Ralter went on to join the Straighter Corps, and earned a position with the elite Rogue Squadron. When asked about his natural piloting and gunnery talents years later, Ralter remarked simply, in reference to Breg, that he had a good teacher. Personality and traits Breg was a free spirit whose personality complemented well that of the impressionable seventeen-year-old Dak Ralter, who longed for a life of freedom outside the Kalist VI labor colony. The two youths' similar ages led to their quick friendship, and they soon developed a plan for escape from their Imperial captivity. A skilled starship pilot tasked with reconnaissance duty by the Rebellion, Breg, who was shot and mortally wounded during the escape attempt from Kalist VI, was able to talk the inexperienced Ralter through takeoff procedures and hyperspace entry in the stolen Imperial prison barge. The mark that the deceased Breg left on Ralter spurred the younger man to join the Rebellion as a pilot after reaching Tierfon. Behind the scenes The Breg character was first mentioned in the 1989 first edition of the West End Games sourcebook ''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', written by Michael Stern. His creation served to supplement the backstory of Dak Ralter, with Breg identified as the driving force that led Ralter to first join the Rebel Alliance and who initially introduced him to starship piloting. Sources *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Notes and references Category:Ithorians Category:Males Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps